


Candy Run

by SaraJaye



Category: The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan
Genre: Candy, Gen, Shopping, Siblings, Slice of Life, Sneaky little siblings manipulate their big siblings, everyone loves sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7469526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first trip to the candy store without any big brothers and sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Run

The Chan children were taught at an early age to save their money, so when they got their allowances they made sure to put aside at least a third. Whatever wasn't put aside was spent on whatever caught their fancy that week, and in the case of Mimi, Scooter, Flip and Nancy it was always a trip to the candy store. Sometimes Anne or Stanley came along with them, other times Flip and Nancy went themselves if they were afraid Scooter or Mimi would fight.

Today was the first time the babies of the family went to the store on their own with their allowances, plus Flip and Nancy's.

"Now, we can't fight, remember? We're out to prove we can do this all by ourselves," Mimi said. Scooter grinned.

"I'm too excited to start a fight! Besides, we didn't get to go last week cause Grandma came to visit and she can't eat candy, so we have twice as much money!" That was what Flip had told him when he'd complained, and the Chief never steered them wrong...at least when it came to this stuff. And eight dollars would buy them a lot of candy!

The store owner was a nice guy around Pop's age, but he ran the place by himself most of the time so it was like they were alone with all the bins and shelves full of stuff. They giggled, they talked, they spent ages picking and deciding until they left the store with two bags of goodies and two-fifty to spare.

 

Flip and Nancy were jumping for joy, meaning he and Mimi had done well. But their older brothers and sisters were in Bossy Mode.

"You kids shouldn't spend all your money on that junk," Suzie scolded. "It's not good for your teeth."

"Or your bodies," Alan added. "You kids should be eating carrot sticks and apples, not stuffing your faces with-hey, are those Tootsie Rolls?" Scooter grinned, holding up the second bag. He'd gotten those on purpose, he didn't like them but he knew Alan and Anne went crazy for anything chewy.

"Why do you think we got two bags?"

The big kids sat down on the floor to divide their loot, while Flip led the way up to his and Scooter's room to divide _their_ stuff. Maybe they'd use the two-fifty left over to get Pop something for Father's Day next week.


End file.
